Loathe It All
by Munca Hunca
Summary: Even after the heart-wrenching war, McGonagall is still trying for house unity. This time with some new roommates and new classes.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys this is our first song-fic using "What is this Feeling?" from Wicked the Musical/Play thingy. Enjoy.**

It was the first day of the new school year. Harry was walking with his arm around his stunning girlfriend Ginny Weasley. Hermione and Ron were arguing behind him like they always do. It was a good thing they ended their relationship before someone was truly hurt. They stepped into the huge great hall and was met with silence. Everybody was staring at their favorite war heroes. Harry subconsciously moved his hair over his scar like he always does when he gets uncomfortable. They stepped in and went to go sit down. The whole great hall broke into whispers.

"This is ridiculous," Harry said to his best friends. Luckily Professor, now Headmaster McGonagall, stood up to the podium to make the annual announcements.  
"This year at Hogwarts there are going to be some changes with the rooming," she stated. The whole Great Hall was now silent, wondering what in the world she was talking about. "We have paired up all of the seventh and eighth year students with someone from another house. The list will be shown to you after we have finished eating. The rooms will consist of a common area, a small kitchen, and two bedrooms conjoined by a bathroom. There will be no complaining about the pairings and no changes will be made. At all." McGonagall finished with a stern look to the Golden and Silver Trio. "Another announcement. Since we have not been able to find a replacement potion master," at this the Golden Trio looked solemnly at the ground for they saw the potions master die and now knew the truth about him, " We will be replacing potions with a singing class. Every student who had potions must take this class as it is mandatory. There will be a special classroom for it. That is all. Continue eating." McGonagall was finally done and the students could eat.  
The students erupted into chatter, especially Slytherin and Gryffindor. Harry, not very hungry, set out to mooch a quill and ink off the ever-prepared Hermione Granger. He started to draft a letter to send to the remaining Marauders. Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Draco decided to complain about this new _"chorus"_ class and the changes in rooming.  
"I don't want to sing. You can't make me!" Pansy complained. She wasn't heard over the roar of the rest of Hogwarts. Everyone could hear Draco's comment though. "Oh Gosh I hope I don't get paired with _Potter. _Or Weasley for that matter. I would rather have Schlongbottom; at least I could scare him into staying away from me." Harry turned around, annoyed at Malfoys comment.  
Ron and Hermione even stopped their bickering to glare at the threat.  
"Like your good enough for us." Ron sneered.  
"Shut up Weasel, you're not a threat. Just an annoying little ginger vermin."  
"Watch it Malfoy" Harry spoke in a low voice as he glanced knowingly at Draco's arm.  
"I just hope I don't get that pug-faced Parkinson. A Ravenclaw would be nice." Hermione said. "Knowing Headmaster McGonagall though we'll probably all be paired up with Slytherins. She's all about House unity."

"That would be just our luck," Harry finished.

Even Ron couldn't eat tonight, which has never happened before. Finally, the Hufflepuffs finished eating. McGonagall flicked her wand and papers flew out to all the students.

"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed. "I got Luna. Who did you guys get?"

"Ok guys." Hermione said."Let's all switch cards it will probably be easier to hear the news that way. Everyone agreed with her reasoning.

Hermione switched with Ron, Dean with Seamus, and Harry with Neville.

Harry swiftly opened Neville's, ready for this to be over with. "Umm Neville, you got Zacharias Smith. You're safe from the Slytherins."

Draco, hearing this thought, _Shout. There goes my chance of getting Schlongbottom. Maybe Dean or Seamus._

Dean quickly went next. "Too bad buddy, you got that oaf Crabbe."

Seamus looked disgusted at this. He looked down at the card in his hand, and he grimaced even more. "Eh, looksies here like you got his sidekick Goyle. He's a few pints short of a milk churn." He said with his heavy Irish accent. Nobody knew what the term meant, but it didn't sound good.

Draco, now desperately listening to the Gryffindors, thought, _Ughh. There goes my chance with them. Maybe I'll get someone not from Gryffindor. I doubt it though; you can practically tell who was going to be paired up with whom._

Draco was brought out of his thoughts by Blaise poking him. "What Blaise, I'm trying to listen to the Gryffindorks." Draco muttered.

"Who did we get from Gryffindor?" Blaise asked.

"Well so far Crabbe and Goyle got Seamus and Dean. The rest haven't opened theirs yet." Draco said. He looked over at his personal oafs to see that they were ok with getting the Gryffindorks. Probably because their roommates weren't part of the Golden Trio.

Back at the Gryffindor table, Hermione was opening Ron's. She looked down at the card and was relieved that he hadn't gotten Malfoy. She knew that he would still make a big deal out of the person he did get though. She looked up and said "Umm Ron... You got Zabini." She mentally prepared herself for his outbreak and it certainly came.

"WHAT HOW CAN MCGONAGALL PAIR ME WITH HIM. HE'S MALFOY'S BEST FRIEND AND PROBABLY A DEATH EATER TOO. WHAT IF HE TRIES TO KILL ME IN MY SLEEP?! Oh Hermione you got Daphne." Ron ranted away so it was no surprise when a calmer voice responded.

"Just to let you know Weasel, I am not a Death Eater. My family stayed neutral in the war. And just because I am best friends with Draco does not mean I am going to kill you in your sleep. You are not worth going to Azkaban." Blaise said with an even tone.

Neville finally opened the card that he forgot was in his hand. "Oh, um Harry, you kinda got Malfoy." He said. He looked up nervously and looked at Harry, waiting for the same outburst Ron had given. He didn't hear an outburst, but a regular tone.

"It's ok. I'll be ok. The war is over, and Malfoy's mom helped save me, so they can't be that bad, right? I already knew it was coming anyways." Harry said. He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself then his friends.

Draco hearing this reaction from Potter thought, _If the Chosen One is not going to do anything then I guess neither am I. Its not like I can go to my father with this. Or can I.  
_Meanwhile, Hermione was sitting at the table a little happy. Of course she was sad for her friends, but at least she hadn't gotten Parkinson.

"Now class, true Music comes from the soul. If you're going to get anywhere in your life, you must learn to SING!" Snickers erupted throughout the class. Certain Slytherins smirked to other certain Slytherins. "Now don't be like that," the Professor announced, "You must be able to face your uncertainties and let you heart sing out. That's why, today, all of you will sing under the influence of," The professor paused here, resulting to the small guide of spells sitting on his desk. "Veritas Alica"

A span of silence suddenly broke out.

The professor, oblivious to death vibes being shot his way, simply chirped "Who's first?". When no one enthusiastically volunteered as he had hoped, Professor Harmonous simply levitated two young students from their seats. These students were none other than Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

"Wow Harry, you're really unlucky today." Hermione commented.

"What the bloody hell man?" Draco roared. He was cranky today. Well, more cranky than usual.

Without any other prompting, the professor uttered the truth spell. The class became quiet awaiting the results. Harry's lips quivered, trying in vain to keep the song from bursting through his vocals. He finally gave in and softly spoke with little strain "Dearest darling-est Sirius and Lupin" This earned some snickers from the Slytherins. Draco strained and strained not to embarrass himself by doing something as _degrading_ as singing to _Potter_ of all people.

With lots of pauses and sweat and strain, Draco uttered "My... Dear... F- Father."

Then the pair broke into song.

BOTH:  
There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Hogwarts

HARRY:  
But of course, I'll care for Ginny

DRACO:  
But of course, I'll rise above it:

BOTH:  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
(Spoken:) Yes  
There's been some confusion  
For you see, my roommate is:

HARRY:  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe:

DRACO:  
Potter.

HARRY  
What is this feeling,  
So sudden and new?

DRACO:  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you;

HARRY:  
My pulse is rushing;

DRACO:  
My head is reeling;

HARRY:  
My face is flushing;

BOTH:  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

HARRY:  
For your face;

DRACO:  
Your scar

HARRY:  
Your clothing;

BOTH:  
Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!

The professor then yelled "Veritas Alica" over the roar of the two boys singing to charm the rest of the class. Their amusement of the entire production left them unprepared for the spell, and they started singing without further unwillingness.

STUDENTS:  
Dear Harry, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
He's a terror! He's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Harry, you're a martyr!

HARRY:  
Well; these things are sent to try us!

STUDENTS:  
Poor Harry, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your;

BOTH:  
What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
My pulse is rushing  
My head is reeling  
Oh, what is this feeling?  
Does it have a name?  
Yes  
Ahhh

STUDENTS (BACKGROUND):  
Loathing Unadulterated loathing  
For his face, his voice, his clothing  
let's just say - we loathe it all  
ev'ry little trait however small  
makes our very flesh being to crawl  
AHHH!

ALL:  
Loathing!

STUDENTS:  
loathing

BOTH:  
There's a strange exhilaration

STUDENTS:  
loathing

BOTH:  
In such total detestation

STUDENTS:  
loathing

BOTH:  
It's so pure, so strong

STUDENTS:  
So strong!

BOTH:  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be...

STUDENTS (BACKGROUND):  
loathing...

BOTH:  
loathing  
For forever...

STUDENTS (BACKGROUND):  
loathing...

BOTH:  
loathing,  
Truly deeply loathing you  
loathing you  
My whole Life long!

STUDENTS:  
Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

DRACO:  
Boo!

HARRY:  
AH!  
"So...who wants to go next?" Professor Harmonous asked. Luckily for the students, the bell rang and everyone was dismissed


	2. Harry Potter Tag

Ok guys this is not part of Loathe It All but we wanted to share this with you after seeing the video on YouTube. Loathe It All was a one-shot. If you guys would like us to answer any more questions about HP or want to show us your own then review or PM us!  
Spoiler Alert!

#1 Favorite Book?  
Munca: I liked the Goblet of Fire. I always get queasy when Harry does those tasks.  
Hunca: Order of the Phoenix. because Luna gets a big role.  
#2 Favorite Movie?  
Munca: Order of the Phoenix. I loved seeing the Department of Mysteries.  
Hunca: Sorcerer's 'stone! I remember being little ol' Hunca and watching ABC family's HP weekends.  
#3 Least Favorite Book?  
Munca: Definitely The Chamber of Secrets. The first time I tried to read it I stopped and finished the rest of the series then did that one  
Hunca: The Half Blood Prince. Dumbledore dies!  
#4 Parts of the Movie/Book that made You Cry?  
Munca: I cried both when Sirius died and Dobby died. Especially when Harry dug Dobby's grave with no magic.  
Hunca: When Dumbledore died :'(  
#5 If You Could Hook Up with Any Character, Who would it Be?  
Munca: Definitely Draco. He's just too sexy!  
Hunca: Draco. or Blaise. I like those Slytherins.  
#6 Favorite Character?  
Munca: Snape and Hermione. They are the second most important for me.  
Hunca: Snape.  
#7 What would your Patronus Be?  
Munca: Probably something fast like a Cheetah  
Hunca: An Owl.  
#8 If you could have the Resurrection Stone, Invisibility Cloak, or Elder Wand, which One would You Choose  
Munca: Invisibility Cloak. You could scare people and sneak stuff and other things.  
Hunca: Elder Wand. So I could be a wizard.  
#9 What house would you be in?  
Munca: Probably Ravenclaw or maybe Slytherclaw so I could be Slytherin to.  
Hunca: Anything but Hufflepuff  
#10 If you could meet any member of the cast, who would it be?  
Munca: I would love to meet Emma Watson just because I believe we are so much alike.  
Hunca: Snape. or Hagrid.  
#11 Have you played any of the video games?  
Munca: I've played the first Lego one and tried the second at Wal-Mart, but I couldn't find out how to get inside Luna's house.  
Hunca: No  
#12 If you were on the Quidditch team, which position would you play?  
Munca: Neither because I HATE heights.  
Hunca: Beater. It's in my blood.  
#13 Were you happy with the ending?  
Munca: No. I liked that Harry beat Voldemort and such but I hate that Ron got Hermione when it should be Draco.  
Hunca: I think it was a good closer, making everyone happy and having families and such.  
#14 How much does HP mean to you?  
Munca: A whole ton. I could say that I grew up with it because I started reading them in First Grade. They make me feel better, and I need new books because mine are in really bad shape from re-reading.  
Hunca: Well I'm not obsessed (like Munca is) but it means enough to me to make me want to go to Harry Potter World.


End file.
